


How much I love you

by AgenteYumi



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The poor man deserves some happiness, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy drabbles about Valkyon and Gardienne. Not on chronological order.





	How much I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuanto te quiero.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222100) by [AgenteYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi). 



> English isn't yet my first language so... any mistake please tell me.

 

She opened one eye. It wasn't dawn yet, it must have been near seven o'clock.

She just wasn't sleepy anymore. She left her bed and awaited for dawn. If Erika were on earth, probably she would had spended those minutes seeing her facebook, looking to bad memes or listened some music. But all what she could do was to see the sky that started to become clearer.

Her companion was still sleeping.

On her bed there was someone else. His fragance was on the air of her bedroom. It was funny how he was so different while he was sleeping. He looked so pacific while dreaming. 

Valkyon moaned a little and then he opened his eyes. Confused, he searched for her on the room. When those golden eyes looked on hers, she felt her heart fill with sweetness.

 

"Good morning" she greeted him.

 

"C'mere" he smiled to her, making room for her.

 

"I don't want to sleep"

 

"I just want to hug you until it's the hour to go and see Miiko". 

Laughing softly, she went back to his arms. Erika felt so protected near him. Valkyon kissed her forehead and she started to tickle him on his ribs. She liked to hear him laughing because he was so serious. After some minutes, they became silent again and, judging for his heavy breathing, Valkyon was sleeping again.

Suddenly, she felt some uncertainty. What would she do if they both broke up someday? It was hard to become a couple because of the things that happened between them, so everything was posible. What if something went wrong on a mision? Until that moment they both had survived just for sheer luck. She didn't wanted to lose him, it was awful to imagine the days without the sneky kisses on the corridors, the smiles after a long day or seeing his eyes during the long and boring meetings of the Guard. Those golden eyes that could have a tenderness more sweet and intoxicant than mead or the most animal lust that she had ever seen.

She hugged him with all her strenght. Yes, he was real and was here with her on that moment.

 

"Smmmmthing's happening?" he mumbled, sleepy.

 

"No, I'm fine".

 

Erika decided to stop worrying about the future. Now was just a moment when they both were together. And she was happy on that moment, loving him and knowing that she was being loved.

 

"You can't imagine how much I love you" she whispered.

 

"I have some idea"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ARSE TO DO. I usually do dramatic and tragic stuff (maybe it's because I used to do fanfics about Yandere Simulator) but if I want to become better I should do something that I barely do.
> 
> The title of this collection and the first chapter comes from La Oreja de Van Gogh's song, "Tu pelo" ("Your hair").


End file.
